The Puget sound Blood Center is applying for its seventh year as a National Research and Demonstration Center of the National Heart, Lung & Blood Institute. This organization integrates the service functions of a community blood program with the research, demonstration and education components of a National Center. Basic research is performed in coagulation proteins, blood cell physiology, and immunogenetics; clinical research includes studies of tissue compatibility, immunodeficiency states, hemostasis, and the transfusion of platelets and granulocytes. The Demonstration and Evaluation projects are concerned with the maintenance of blood donor pools, the care of hemophilia patients, the management of blood resources in hospitals, the supply of donors for pheresis programs, and education projects at various levels within the community.